1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clamp assembly designed to removably secure a load supporting deck or like device to a supporting skid assembly of a helicopter or like vehicle such that the load supporting structure is safely attached to the skid assembly but can easily be removed therefrom when desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Helicopters frequently include a landing or support structure in the form of two elongated skids generally having a tubular configuration and extending downwardly from the cockpit or interior cargo area of the helicopter and generally along the majority of the length thereof. While it is recognized that the interior space within the helicopter is generally limited, it is also equally true that additional unused or wasted space exists on the exterior of the cockpit between the supporting skid assembly and bottom of the helicopter body. Normally, it is recognized that the majority of helicopters have sufficient power to carry additional weight or cargo. However, the limitations on the interior space within the helicopter, in turn, limits the amount of cargo carried by the helicopter. This is particularly true when such cargo may include relatively bulky items which cannot easily positioned on the interior of the helicopter or through the doors associated therewith.
Accordingly, attempts have been made in the prior patented art to secure some type of load supporting device to the skid assembly of the helicopter in a manner which will not interfere the normal operation of the skid assembly during landing and takeoff of the helicopter. Such a support structure should allow for the securement of additional loads or cargo on the exterior of the helicopter generally in supported relation on the skid assembly.
The following U.S. patents are generally representative of prior art structures related to the attachment of some type of load supporting structure to exterior portions, and primarily to the skid assembly, of a helicopter-type vehicle. Genzer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,575, discloses a helicopter work platform primarily designed for working on power lines and having a rectangular base of electrically conductive material disposed transversely across a pair of helicopter skid tubes such that the skid tubes may be laterally displaceable upon landing or takeoff with respect to the position of the work platform. Attachment of the platform is provided primarily by U-shaped connectors surrounding, at least in part, the skid tubes associated with the skid assembly.
Shwayder, U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,166, discloses a helicopter landing skid shoe pad wherein the pads are effectively clamped on to the skid tubes by means of a semi-circular or generally U-shaped bracket attached by a U-shaped connector having its outer ends locked into place by a plurality of internally threaded nut-type connectors. Chavis, U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,155, discloses a helicopter step and cargo carrier assembly comprising a tubular frame adapted to be connected directly to the skid tube supports and providing an elongated horizontal surface of substantial length. Fixed U-shaped brackets are disposed in surrounding fixed engagement with the skid tubes or other tubular portions of the under carriage of the helicopter and there is no removable clamping feature other disassembly and removal of the U-shaped connectors.
Dean, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,167, discloses a helicopter cargo rack which is connectable to the helicopter, and/or positionable in an operative position relative thereto at least in part by spring bias latches or the like.
Other related structures are disclosed in the U.S. patents to Kurtgis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,312; Ott, U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,719; and Coffy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,143, each disclosing some type of attachment device secured to the skid assembly or supporting under carriage of the helicopter, and further wherein, each of the auxiliary devices have some type of particularly adapted and designed attachment relating specifically to the article or load carrying structure being attached.
Regardless of the various structures present in the prior art as generally represented by the above-noted patents, there is still a need for an efficient and effective clamping assembly which facilitates attachment and removal of a load supporting structure to the skid assembly and general under carriage of a helicopter in a manner which is reliable and also further facilitates the attachment and removal of such a load bearing structure as desired.